Keluka's Aventures: The Stone of the Horde
by Jesterwarcrafter
Summary: This is the beginning chapter to my new story Keluka's Adventures:The Stone of the Horde. Plz leave a comment of your opinion thank-you .


Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft or any of its players.

Copyright: This is my idea, it's NOT for you to use.

_Chapter 1: The hatred begins_

One very odd day in Eversong Woods, there was a blood elf mage. His name was Kelukam and he was hanging with a couple of his friends - a tauren and two undeads. Keluka noticed a gnome rogue stealthing around Sunstrider. He yelled to everyone "Gnome rogue stealthing around Sunstrider!" So Keluka's friends tried to protect him by looking for the gnome and killing him. All of a sudden, he heard footsteps behind him and when he looked back, he saw the gnome. The gnome attacked him and Keluka was assassinated, but luckily there was a blood elf paladin who resurrected him.

But another stealthing gnome had killed the paladin. Keluka had nothing left to do

but run, so he did.

When he came back, he saw about 20 gnomes and dwarves leaving Sunstrider. He noticed the buildings were demolished, the usually rapid running streams had been dried out, and the nice green trees had been burned down. He had also noticed his friends' corpses laid out under a building - they were dead. All of the guards had been assassinated too. Keluka saw a young troll women crying by the former oak tree. He went over and asked what had happened to her. She replied, "My husband was killed in the attack."

"Where is his corpse?" asked Keluka.

"The attackers have taken it and burned it!" she cried.

"I'm so sorry for your loss"

He noticed a little badge on the ground. "Was this your husband's badge?"

"Yes, it was his badge"

"He was the Duratour king?"

"Yes he was"

"Why are you guys here in the first place?"

"Well we came here for a break and to get the rare Sunstrider apples"

"Oh…"

Keluka saw an elderly orc standing at the edge of the former lake Arcane Wrath. He asked the elder "Did you see what went on here?" The elderly orc answered, "Yes I did, actually" Keluka had asked if there was any way to get Sunstrider and all of his friends back. The elder said, "Let me check my Book of Revival…" About 10 minutes later, the elder came back and said, "Yes there is a way to get that all back"

"You must use the Stone of the Horde, you can wish for anything or anybody to be revived."

"I heard of that stone, but didn't it get stolen by the alliance in our huge war with them?" Kelukam asked.

The elder replied "Yes, it did. They attacked us and stole the Horde's most valued treasure the Stone of the Horde"

So Keluka told himself "If I'm going to get that stone back, I might as well start now." He yelled, "Next stop: Undercity!"

Undercity was a great place to recruit people to help him get the stone, but he had to go through the dreaded Western Plaguelands first. He didn't think about the Plaguelands, but he needed that stone back. He was walking down a path in the plague lands when he heard a couple of footsteps he looked behind him, there was nothing there so he kept walking but he walked a little faster than usual. He then heard growling, he looked back again nothing to be seen. Then he heard someone eating but this time he heard it right in front of him he looked behind a maple tree and there he saw three undeads feeding on a black bear. He had asked them if they wanted to help him retrieve the stone from the alliance. They answered, "Yes, as long as we can feed on their corpse afterwards." Keluka smiled.

They headed on to the Undercity there they saw a crowd of people surrounding a hurt man laid out on the ground. "What happened?" Keluka asked. "Our king has been slaughtered by an attack of gnomes and dwarves!" Keluka had already knew that's what happened. Then one of the undeads from his team cut through the crowd. His name was Renocimento (in Spanish, it means revival). He was a priest, so he had the power to resurrect their leader - so he did. When he got up, he took a rest in his house to heal. Once he woke up, Keluka had said he needed his help. "What do you need? Anything you need I'll help you with." said the king. Keluka then said "We need your whole army of undeads to help us get our beloved Stone of the Horde back." The king gave them control of his _entire _army because they brought him back to life.

They headed to Menethil Harbor and instead of making their way to Dun Morogh from there, they went to Tharemore Harbor. They then made their way to the crossroads, then met up with a tauren hunter named Zeuga. His pet's name was Turatar - he was a tiger. Zeuga was very skilled when it came to battle. They had asked him if he wanted to join their group in getting the Stone of the Horde. He replied simply, "Yes I will for the sake of the Horde." They then headed to Thunderbluff. When they got there, three Mulgore protectors and they got arrested they asked why the guards answered…


End file.
